La cazadora
by missreal
Summary: Nadie imaginaria que Isabella Swan era la hija del cazador de vampiros mas grande de todos los Estados Unidos. Y nadie imaginaria que justamente ella se enamoraría del vampiro que ah tratado de cazar su padre durante años.
1. Chapter 1

_**"**Mommy where's daddy? He's been gone for so long.  
Do you think he'll ever come home?_**"**

**Prefacio**

Tal vez más de alguna vez me pregunte en como iba a morir, después de todo estuve miles de veces en frente de la muerte. Pero nunca me imagine que iba a morir de esta forma. Defendiendo a mi mayor enemigo.

Que irónico pensar que tu mayor enemigo era la única persona que podía entender tu miseria y sacarte de ella.

Mi mayor enemigo era la única persona por quien daría mi vida.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza pensando que eso me iba a servir de algo. Pensando que él volvería y me salvaría de esta. Recordé todo lo que viví con él y me repetí mil y un veces que valía la pena morir por él. Por que con el fui feliz, más feliz de lo que fui en todos mis mayores sueños. Con él fui -y estoy cien por ciento segura de ello- la mujer más feliz del mundo y estaba segura que valía la pena morir después de eso. Después de haberse enamorado.

**Capitulo 1**

_Cazadores de Vampiros  
_

Esa palabra había estado en mi mente los últimos tres meses y supongo que nunca se ira. Observe mi habitación y los rasguños en mi pared blanca. ¿Era posible que yo haya sido el monstruo que dejo aquello? Hace siete meses mi respuesta hubiera sido que imposible. Pero hace seis meses yo ya no era la misma. Hace seis meses había dejado de vivir en este mundo y ahora vivía en un completamente sobre natural e irreal.

Cuando cumplí los dieciséis empece a tener estos cambios. Primero fueron mis ojos. Mis ojos que eran cafés hace un año empezaban a cambiar de color. A veces se ponían negros, otra veces verdes e incluso a veces tenía cada uno de diferente color. Todos me preguntaban si estaba usando lentes de contacto o qué.

El segundo cambio fue mi sangre. No me pregunten como es que mi sangre puede cambiar por que la única mierda que supe en esa época fue que tenía un dolor insoportable, un dolor que me hacía llorar noches enteras y un dolor que me ponía de un humor de perros. Era como fuego en tus venas. Cuando sucedía esto tenía ganas de golpear todo y lo hacía. En ese tiempo quebré dos ventanales, tres puerta y todo mi clóset. Las puertas las rompí con mis dientes que habían crecido demasiado de un día para otro.

El tercero fueron mis uñas. Mis uñas, según lo que me dijo mi padre, crecian pero dentro de mi dedo para adquirir fuerza y raguñar con ellas como un León. Claro eran fuertes pero dolían tanto que era como quebrarse los dedos. Todos a la misma vez.

El cuarto fue mi voz. Antes era como de una adolescente normal y ahora era como la de una mujer y esta voz atraía. Y mucho. Era ronca y lenta. Sensual, dirían la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad. Según mi padre mi voz ahora se podía escuchar a kilómetros para los vampiros. Y ellos vendrían a ver de donde probiene esa atrayente voz para ellos.

El ultimo y mas notorio fue mi personalidad. De apoco me fui haciendo hostil con todos. Y siempre andaba furiosa. Era como una guerra interior entre la cazadora y la humana. Les grite a todos, excepto a mi madre. Nunca soportaría la idea de gritarle así que en esa época llegaba de la escuela y subía enseguida y me encerraba a golpear todo. Era como andar con el periodo todos los meses.

Mire por ultima vez el cielo azul sin ninguna nube de Arizona. Sentí por ultima vez el abrasador y exquisito calor de Arizona. Y observe mi alrededor para ver si no había algún lugar para amarrarme y nunca irme de esta calurosa y perfecta cuidad. Mi cuidad.

Luego puse los ojos en la figura de mi madre. Vi, con tristeza, la lagrima que le caía por la mejilla izquierda. Quise limpiarla pero le dolería debido a la fuerza y a las uñas que ahora tengo.

¿Como podía dejar a la única persona que ah dado la vida por mi sola? Y peor, la dejaba a ella y me iba donde Charlie, el peor padre del mundo.

Cuando mi madre me dijo que Charlie era el único capaz de ayudarme en esto sentí tanta angustia, rabia e impotencia que mi habitacion quedo hecha un desastre. Charlie siempre será y fue un desconocido que dejo a mi madre al saber que su bebe no era varón. Lo odiaba y dudaba mucho que podía controlar mi rabia cuando lo vea.

Senti un leve dolor en mis manos y vi que las tenía en forma de puño. Y estaba ejerciendo tanta fuerza que las tenía rojisimas.

Senti como mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza y cariño. Sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla y decirle que volvería siendo la misma Bella que ella tanto amaba. Pero no podía ni siquiera responder a su abrazo por que o si no le dolería como el mismo infierno.

-Mamá, no sabes cuanto lo siento.- susurre cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. Quería abrazarla. Quería quedarme aquí y estar para ella como siempre ella lo ah estado para mi. Quería, pero no podía.

-Te amo, Hija, y cuando soluciones esto volverás y volverás a ser esa Bella dulce que sigue dentro de ti- dijo con ese tono materno y tranquilizador que muy pocas veces le salía- Vaya, ¿Sone como de mi edad?

Sonreí. Ella siempre seria igual. Ella siempre seria esa adulta alocada que en vez de ser tu madre era tu amiga. ¿Por que justamente yo tenía que ser la hija del cazador mas grande de todos los estados unidos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Cuando el avión aterrizo en Port Ángeles estaba lloviendo y no me preocupe por que ya me había despedido del sol en Arizona.

Me sentí torpe entre tanta gente que iba de un lado para otro y me pasaba a llevar con ellos. Mi cazadora interior estaba llena de rabia. Ella queria ir y destruir a todo lo que me tocara. Mi lado humano era, claramente, mucho mas paciente.

Al salir del aeropuerto sentí un enorme alivio y también sentí las gotas de lluvia en mi cabello. Quise correr lo mas rápido que podía e ir a Arizona. Y sabia que podría hacer eso. Después de todo la velocidad también era algo que teníamos a favor.

¿Sufrire mas cambios? Me pregunte a mi misma deseando mas información acerca de mi estado. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Ir al bosque y cazar? La idea, extrañamente, sonaba demasiado tentadora.

Entonces sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano izquierda. Con la derecha le pegue a ese alguien haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor. _Mierda. _

-Cielos- exclame moviendo mis brazos en distintas direcciónes. _Perdón, soy un monstruo y tengo fuerza sobre natural_ quise responderle- Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

¡Demonios! ¿Así iba a ser todo el tiempo?¿Haciendo daño todo? Por un momento me sentí asqueada de mi misma. ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que no mi vecina que siempre discutía conmigo por la musica que colocaba cuando estaba sola? Oh, genial. Estaba deseándole _esto_ a alguien más. _Fuera lo hostil. Fuera lo fría. Fuera lo insensible. Oh, rayos. _El chico seguía ahí con esa mueca de dolor y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Agh, novatos- susurro o mejor dicho, gruño. Mi cazadora interna enarco una ceja y su labio ahora era una línea recta. Ella estaba enojada, de nuevo. Era guapo, por lo que se veía de el. Era alto y tenía una muy linda manzana de Adan que ahora subía y bajaba. Estaba mirando al cielo mientras su mano derecha estaba encima de la izquierda- Se nota que eres hija... del jefe.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que paso pero le gruñí. El, lentamente y con una ceja enarcada, abrió los ojos. Eran azules y grandes. Casi sinceros. Casi a no ser por la pizca enorme de peligro que entregaban estos.

_Vaya, es linda. ¡Genial! _Me aleje un paso de el al escuchar eso y ver que no movía su boca. Respire y bote muchas veces en un minutos. Cerre mis ojos. No podria haber sido otra persona por que esa era su voz.

Abri mis ojos y creo que vio el miedo y la confusión en ellos. _Oh, cielos, leyó mi mente._

-Tranquila, Isabella,- dijo rápidamente poniéndose unas gafas de policía- no soy el indicado para explicarte que pasara ahora. Tu padre lo es.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tiritando. Mi cazadora interna estaba al tanto de todo. Estaba en una posicion preparada para atacar.

-Lo siento, soy Sebastián, y necesito que vengas conmigo. Ordenes de tu padre.- dijo tomando mis maletas. ¿Como podia estar tan tranquilo estando cerca de un monstruo?- Somos del mismo equipo, Isabella.

Maldicion. No me costo adivinar que estaba leyendo mi mente por que hace unos cinco minutos yo había hecho lo mismo que el. Una ola de dudas me golpeo. Una ola de dudas que estaba segura que el único que podía responder era mi padre.

-Estas en lo correcto. Ten- dijo tendiéndome otros lentes- cuando nos miramos a los ojos puedo leer tu mente.

-Pero... esta lloviendo- exclame lo obvio. Las pocas personas que estaban en el estacionamiento lo miraban a el y a sus lentes.

Sonrio divertido ante mi acotación y luego, con rabia, me coloque los lentes. Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y camino hacia un Land Rover blanco. Lo seguí por que tenía mis maletas.

-Sube- dijo con autoridad. Gruñí- por favor, Isabella, en el auto te explicare lo mas que pueda.

Pense en como escaparme. ¡Ahora había tantas maneras y no podía usar ninguna! Abri la puerta del copiloto y me acomode. En menos de cinco segundos estaba a mi lado haciendo partir el hermoso y grande coche. Senti que debía tenerme mas miedo a mi que tenerle miedo a aquel desconocido que estaba de lo más tranquilo manejando,

-Debes estar hecha un lio- dijo luego de un incomodo silencio-, se cuanto odia el jefe no dominar las situaciones. Y tu, hija de el, ni siquiera sabes que le esta pasando a tu cuerpo y personalidad. Pobre. Ni yo mismo quisiera lidiar con una novata.

Sonaba tan engreído que estaba dispuesta a lanzarme encima de el. Sonaba con lastima. De mi. Y tan solo dios sabe cuanto odio la lastima.

-No me conoces- escupí las palabras mirando hacia la ventana y luego volví la mirada hacia el- no tienes derecho a llamarme pobre ni a tener lastima de mi.

Se quedo callado y se quito los lentes cuando el auto paro debido a una luz roja en el semáforo. Se veía inseguro y luego me miro. _Lo siento, no nos controlamos. Después de un tiempo el humano que esta dentro de ti se va y te transformas en tu cazador... Por suerte aun estoy consciente de mis pensamientos. _La Bella humana sintio tristeza tanto de el como de ella.

Si las palabras de este desconocido eran verdad mi cazadora terminaría por dominarme. Sentí alivio al escuchar que el también se sentía con dos personalidades dentro de el. Por lo menos, con suerte, el me entendería. Se coloco los lentes y miro la calle.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo cazador?- pregunte nerviosa. La Bella patosa y vergonzosa aun no se iría.

-Dos años- dijo casi con orgullo- Uno trabajando como mano derecha del jefe.

Demonios, tenía una enciclopedia de preguntas en mi mente y no podía soltar ninguna. Entonces me di cuenta que cuando la rabia dominaba la seguridad en mi misma salía a flote. Cuando la cazadora salía era otra Bella. Entonces me di cuenta que mi madre tenía razon cuando mencionaba que había cambiado. Si la mayoría del tiempo tenía rabia entonces la mayoría del tiempo era cazadora.

-¿Cambiare mucho?- pregunte. ¿Era posible cambiar mas de lo que estaba?

-Si tu cazador domina tu cuerpo, si.- respondió secamente. Me miro y trate de sonreír pero estoy segura que salió una mueca. Me sentía terriblemente incomoda y débil. Como si no hubiera comido ni dormido lo suficiente. !Oh, ¿Como es posible tener tantos cambios de humor? Ni siquiera era capaz de dominar mi cuerpo. Este me decía que hacer. Sentí como Sebastián reía a mi lado.- Supongo que tienes hambre.

-No tienes ni idea.- susurre tratando de mantener mi simpatía por un buen rato.

X

Tres horas y al fin había llegado a la casa de Charlie. El viaje fue largo y incomodo, ¿Que puedo decir? Nunca seré buena hablando ni mucho menos ahora que lo único que sentia era confusión, miedo y hambre.

La casa de Charlie era... enorme. Tenía un diseño gótico, aterrador. Supongo que quiso poner su personalidad en ella después de todo Renee siempre me contó que se tenía mucho aprecio a si mismo. Agh, reencarnación de Hitler. Sonreí ante aquella broma privada y salí del auto. Mi cazadora interna estaba segura de si misma tanto así que le dio seguridad a la humana.

-El jefe tiene un carácter...- trato de explicar Sebastián- frío. Lo siento, se que es tu padre pero...

-...¡Señorita Swan!- exclamo alguien interrumpiendo a Sebastián. Gire en dirección a ella- La estábamos esperando.

Mire a la mujer que venia con los brazos en dirección a las maletas. Ella era rubia, alta y... Vaya, era estupenda. Un vestido negro corto, apesar del clima, que mostaban unas hermosas y blancas piernas. El pelo le llegaba a la cintura y tenía un extraño aire a control que nadie se lo quitaba. Vi como Sebastián se quedo quieto al escuchar aquella voz. Los ojos de ella, a diferencia mía y de Sebastián, eran negros tanto así que daban miedo.

-Soy Elizabeth, amiga de su padre,- sonríe con mi maleta negra de mano en su hombro. _Dios mío, es parecida a Charlie pero... Demonios, su ropa también es parecida a la de él. _¿Estaba criticando mi ropa? Mire hacia abajo dispuesta a ver si me veía tan mal. No lo hacia. Llevaba unos jeans, unas zapatillas azules, un poleron azul y una parca de North Face encima-Oh, no sabe cuanto lo siento.

La mire y vi que se colocaba sus lentes encima de sus grandes y aterradores ojos. Luego miro en mi dirección y sonrió. Joder, no debío haber hecho eso. Sus colmillos salieron de su boca y sobre pasaron su labio inferior. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Quise huir gritando como la cobarde que era pero me quede pasmada sin saber que hacer. _Vamos, _susurro la cazadora sentada en un sillón de cuero negro, _No seas tan cobarde. _

-Señora Bannett,- dijo tranquilo Sebastián. Joder, Tenía a una mujer con dos colmillos del miedo adelante y el ni siquiera gritaba. ¡Cuéntame el secreto! Quise gritarle- Sus colmillos.

-Oh, lo siento,- susurro de nuevo. Entonces me di cuenta que su voz era mucho mas ronca que la mía-Es que no eh ido de caza en mes y medio y olí algo entre los bosques. ¿No le dio hambre, señorita Swan? Usted, que nunca ah ido de caza, debe haber olído eso a kilómetros.

Enarce una ceja. Tome mucho aire y entonces el olor me golpeo de repente. Trate de no pensar en que no había respirado durante este tiempo y trate de no confundirme mas. En ese momento solo estaba ese exquisito olor que venia de los arboles. ¿Que es?¡Que ganas de comer! Dijo la cazadora y por primera vez estuve casi de acuerdo con ella. Casi.

Senti como mis colmillos sobre salieron y casi rompen mi labio inferior al contacto. ¿Que demonios? Dijo la humana ¡Alejenme de aquí!

Cerré mis ojos y gruñí. Pare de respirar y controle mis pies para no correr e ir para allá. ¿Que era eso y por que había sido tan atrayente? ¿Era por que tenía hambre o esto, también,siempre será así?

Respuestas. Necesito respuestas.

-Venga conmigo- escuche como Sebastián mencionaba mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo y me llevaba hacia la casa. Agh, mi garganta.

Dolor. Hambre. Cazar. Atacar.

-Llevala hacia el patio- dijo Elizabeth- yo llevare esto a su habitación.

¿Habitación? Lo menos que quería hacer ahora era quedarme a vivir aquí. _Llevenme a donde ese olor, por favor. _

-Esa señora...- susurro Sebastian con rabia. Puse mi concentración en el y no pensé en el olor-¿Cuando sera el día que se vaya? Dijo que venia aquí por un mes y ah estado seis.

Agh, al diablo el auto control.

-¿Que era eso?- mi voz se había elevado. Mucho. Me arrepentí de haberle gritado enseguida.

-No lo olí, señorita.- respondio serio. Sebastián en pocos minutos se transformo en mi casi ídolo. ¡Que suerte que el tenía!

Trate de distraerme con las pinturas que colgaban de la pared. Las mire con admiración, eran hermosas. Aunque pensé que los auto-retratos habían pasado de moda allí, en esa pared de color blanco, estaban todos los Swan. Todos con la misma sonrisa orgullosa y egocéntrica y esos ojos cafés que eran casi iguales a los míos. Las pinturas llegaban hasta una pintura donde estaba, según la leyenda, Charles Swan. Era del año 1947.

-Sebastián- dije parando en frente de Charles con el ceno fruncido-¿Por que no siguen las pinturas?

-Por que Charles no tuvo hijo varón- me respondió con duda- tuvo a Eva. Eso Luego de que Charles tuvo un varón no hubieron más herederos de los poderes de los cazadores. Su padre, señorita, fue la excepción. Ni el sabe la razón.

Entonces comprendí por que mi padre me dejo. Él quería a un hombre. A un chico que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como él. El quería un heredero. Hice un mueca, guarde mis palabras y seguí por el interminable pasillo que de repente en vez de tener ese aire a 1774, tomo ese aire a machismo y odio que todos los Swan habían tenido en el pasado y que mi padre había heredado.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío que nadie podría resolver.

-Llegamos.-susurro Sebastián en frente de una gran puerta de madera.

-Gracias...- susurré mientras ponía mi mano en la manilla. El nerviosismo y miedo me golpeó de golpe en ese instante. Odiaba a mi padre pero debía ir para allá y mostrar una cínica sonrisa de cumpleaños. ¿Por que yo?

Abrí la puerta y enseguida se escuche un golpe. Un golpe fuerte que se escucho como un trueno. Cerré mis ojos por el miedo y respiré.

-Isabella-susurró una voz grave y lenta. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como aquel señor, mi 'padre', me miraba sorprendido.

Tanto yo como él no sabíamos que decir. Lo observe bien. Era alto, para su edad tenía buen cuerpo y un bigote se encontraba arriba de sus labios. El pelo corto y castaño y los ojos cafés y fríos.

-Eres igual a Renee- logró articular. Mire a mi alrededor y vi lo amplio que era. Vi a unos muñecos blancos que tenían un tiro al blanco en el lugar de pechos. Todos llevaban estacas de madera, justo en el blanco. Trague aire y recién ahí, en ese lugar que parecía algún lugar para la gente de los juegos olímpicos lleno de objetos para hacer actividades mata vampiros, me di cuenta que estaba en un túnel y que iba a ser realmente difícil salir de allí.

-¿Que era ese olor?- pregunte sin responder a sus palabras.

-Una trampa- respondió dejando un cuchillo en su bolsillo- gracias a dios te pudiste controlar. Si hubieras seguido aquel olor, ahora estarías probablemente... muerta.


End file.
